


(Editor) I WILL DO YOUR JOB FOR FREE :)

by this_is_a_terrible_idea



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Angst, DSMP, DadSchlatt, I will be your editor, Minecraft, it will be free, please hire me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_a_terrible_idea/pseuds/this_is_a_terrible_idea
Summary: HELLO HELLO! STEP RIGHT UP AND LET ME DO YOUR JOB FOR YOU!!COME ONE COME ALLJUST CLICK ON THIS I'LL EXPLAIN I PROMISE
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, any except illegal ones :), im gonna list the big ones
Kudos: 11





	(Editor) I WILL DO YOUR JOB FOR FREE :)

Hello!

My name is Grey, I'm 14 years old and I've noticed something about some people's fanfictions that I think needs to be addressed.

Some of them can be really really great, but they're just so hard to read because of the format, spelling mistakes or plot holes!

So, I've decided to help! I can be an editor for you :)

I can help you find your way around the website if you're new, or just help you with spelling corrections and suggestions!

I'm fine with any fandom and any relationship (unless its illegal) but I mostly do mcyt stuff.

I like writing for fics with no romantic relationships as well!

...Porn is fine but nothing super Dom/Sub or rape-y (FYI, I'm not doing this to get off to it I just want to help people) 

If you want to see my work before you do this, just click on my profile :)

I do have a few requirements, though.

**1) Speak English (or French)**

**2) Age range is 10-18! if you're older or younger than that, sorry :/**

**3) Nothing weird (Vore, Incest, A/B/O, Ageplay, Underage/older person, Rape, Sex Slaves/Sex cults, etc etc etc)**

**4) You gotta have discord**

**5) Please don't be an asshole**

(This is all completely free btw)

If you're suspicious that I'm going to be a trash editor that's totally fine you can 'fire' me whenever you want please don't feel bad about it :)

So yeah I think that's everything! 

**If you want to contact me, friend Spacechildfrombeyond#3123 on discord!**

Also If you don't like something lemme know, I won't be upset :) 

I really don't think I'll get a lot of feedback from this but if I do please understand if I can't edit for you

Thanks y'all, have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> If you need my help, please message me at: Spacechildfrombeyond#3123 on discord!


End file.
